No Use Crying Over Broken Cups
by periwinkleisthecolorofmysoul
Summary: Izaya visits Mikado. Izaya x Mikado. Two one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this story is actually kind of two stories but then actually kind of not. So I wrote out the second story first, based off of my idea for the first story, and then I wrote out the first story as well. So the first story (the one below) is the original, but the second story is the one I wrote first. **  
**Confused? Me too. **

**Point is: The second one is based off of the first one which is why the beginnings are the same, but other than that they branch off into different directions.**

**I'm done talking now**

**Enjoy~**

"Why are you here again Orihara-san?"

Dim lights flickered in the small apartment, illuminating the figure of a sixteen year old boy, sitting hunched over papers at the kitchen table. On the opposite side of the table, the silhouette of a man could be seen, red eyes flashing in the dark and a glint of metal catching the rare speck of light.

"So mean~ Mikado-kun! Can't I come visit you?" Izaya exclaimed, moving his switchblade up from where it laid on Mikado's collarbone to rest beneath his chin, bringing Mikado's face up to meet his.

"This is the third week you've visited me, and you've come nearly every day each week. It's getting kind of tiring."

"Tiring? How rude!"

Mikado let out a sigh, "Orihara-san, we go through the same thing each time you come here. You come in, point a knife at me, then drag me out for some pointless activity. Although," Mikado snuck a look at his phone, "you're later today than usual and it's already dark, so I'm assuming the last thing on the list can be counted out today."

"Pointless activities? I put a lot of thought into those dates you know" Izaya said with a pout, watching with amusement as Mikado's eyes widened at the word "date", cheeks dusted with a rosy red flush. Fighting down his blush, Mikado sighed again.

"Orihara-san, that's not how you properly take someone out on dates."

"Oh?" Izaya leaned forward, leaning on his elbows which were propped up on the table in front of him, "And how would you go about properly taking someone out, Mikado-kun?"

"Well," Mikado said, leaning forward a bit as well, prompting Izaya to flick his knife away, "you have to ask them first of all."

"Well then, Mikado-kun, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Mikado leaned forward, brushing his lips across the informant's before pulling away slightly to let his breath ghost across the other's lips, "No thank you."

Mikado stood up, smiling at the surprised look on the older man's face. Picking up his cup, Mikado moved to bring it over to the sink. With his back to the informant, Mikado missed the sudden movement Izaya made as he stood as well, grabbing Mikado's wrist and pushing him up against the cupboards. Mikado watched in horror as his cup fell down, down, down, and shattered into a thousand pieces upon contact with the ground.

Mikado turned to Izaya with a glare, "You broke my cup!"

"Hmmm I guess I did, didn't I?" Izaya smiled, pulling Mikado forward, "I guess we'll just have to go get another one, won't we?"

"Eh?" Mikado let out in surprise, unable to protest as he was pulled to the door of his apartment, before being led out of it by the smiling informant.

"It'll be a date!"


	2. No Use Crying Over Broken Cups Part Two

"Why are you here, Orihara-san?"

Dim lights flickered in the small apartment, illuminating the figure of a sixteen year old boy, sitting hunched over papers at the kitchen table. Behind him, the silhouette of a man could be seen, red eyes flashing in the dark.

"So mean~ Mikado-kun! Can't I come visit you?" Izaya exclaimed, coming forward to sit next to the boy. Mikado ignored the arm, casually draped over his shoulder, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have work to do Orihara-san. And this is the fourth night this week you've visited me. I'm sure you have some sort of reason." _You better have some sort of reason._

Izaya smiled at the unsaid threat. Flicking out his knife, Izaya let the tip come to rest at the base of Mikado's throat, drawing the boy's attention to him.

"I can't help it. You're so very interesting after all."

Izaya drew the blade lightly up Mikado's throat until it laid flat against his chin, pushing Mikado's face up to make red eyes meet blue.

"Orihara-san."

"Still no reaction, huh?" Izaya questioned, looking at the boy in front of him, boredom the only thing present in his eyes.

"Again, this is the fourth night you've done this Orihara-san."

"And yet each time, you have no reaction to having my blade up against your throat. You know, I'm starting to think you like this kind of thing."

Mikado's face flushed lightly at the insinuations in Izaya's words, "it's not like that."

"Oh? A reaction at last! Who would've thought it to really be true?" Izaya smirked, pulling his knife away from the now red boy.

"Orihara-san!" Mikado yelled, annoyed, turning his back to the other man.

"Don't worry Mikado-kun, I'll keep this our little secret."

"What do you keep coming here for anyway?"

"So borrrrriiinnnggggg. Always the same question! Why can't you just accept I want to see you?"

"I thought you thought I was interesting," Mikado said with a smirk, "besides, you never do anything for a reason as simple as that."

"Fine. Fine. I may have a reason _this _time. But don't discount all the others, Mikado-kun!" Izaya grinned, standing up with his hands in his coat pockets before making his way to the door, "I have to go now anyway, so I might as well tell you. There's a new gang in town and I heard they have it out for the Dollars. Figured I might as well let you know."

Mikado raised one eyebrow, staring at Izaya disbelievingly, "And you couldn't tell me that over the chat? Wait, scratch that. Why are you being nice in the first place?"

Izaya smiled, bringing the hood of his parka over his head, "it's because you're interesting."

* * *

Izaya woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and the sound of humming. Cautiously, he made his way out of his room to be greeted by the sight of Namie dancing around the the kitchen.

"What are you so happy about?" Izaya asked, disgruntled. Who said she could be happy?

Namie just grinned before pointing to the TV where a live news report was showing. Behind the news reporter's head a thick column of smoke could be seen rising from amid a series of apartment buildings – a series of apartment buildings the informant knew quite well.

"I don't know who did it, but they have my thanks. The kid deserved what was coming to him, making Seiji troubled like that. I wonder if this puts a twist in your plans, huh, Izaya. . . Izaya?" Namie turned, not gaining a response from her employer, only to be greeted by the sight of an open door swinging lightly in the wind.

Izaya ran, pausing only long enough to send a text to Celty, asking her to meet him along the way.

_I don't understand. The gang had no way of knowing who Mikado was. So how? Who could've told? _

_Himself? No, Izaya was certain he didn't tell anybody. Well, nobody other than who he'd already told. _

_Namie? Possible. Nah, she seemed too happy for this to have been preordained by herself. _

_Kida? . . . Did he even know?_

_Celty? No. _

_Then. . . who?_

Izaya shook his thoughts from his mind.

_This. . . is not going according to my plan._

_Not. Not. Not. _

_Not supposed to happen. _

_Not._

_Not planned. _

_Not supposed._

_Not._

_Not - _

_How?_

Izaya closed his eyes and ran, mentally judging the distance between Shinjuku and Ikebukuro in his mind.

_Not -_

Knowing it was too far, Izaya's eyes opened.

And he ran.

* * *

_Heat._

_Hot. _

_Smoke. _

_Smell. _

_Fire?_

Blurred eyes opened to take in hazy images. Disconnected thoughts formed a scene.

_Oh my god my house is on fire._

Mikado went to stand up, only to fall back down again, his feet and hands bound tightly.

_What had happened?_

Mikado winced, feeling shooting pain beginning in the back of his skull.

_Ah, right. They surprised me._

Mikado looked around for something, anything he could cut the ropes that bound him on.

_How did they know who I was?_

Mikado closed his eyes, then re-opened them, refocusing. There would be time for those questions later. Hopefully. Mikado started worming his way across the floor. He was in the kitchen, where he'd fallen asleep after Izaya had left.

_Looks like his warning went to waste_.

Mikado reached the drawer where he kept the cutlery. Kneeling in front of it, Mikado silently thanked his assailants for tying his hands in front of him instead of behind. Reaching in, Mikado grabbed a knife and set about cutting through the bonds on his feet. Mikado could feel the air growing hotter, crashes echoing throughout the building as old support beams fell down. Cutting through the last rope, Mikado stood, heading toward the window, guessing that whoever had attacked him wouldn't have left the stairway open.

Climbing out the window, Mikado jumped to the ground below before looking over at the main staircase to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, the entire stairway was on fire, parts already crumbling away. Beyond that, the faint lights of fire engines and news cars were visible, colors staining through the smoke. Letting out a sigh, Mikado turned and started walking in the opposite direction. With the pretty lights came questions, and Mikado didn't feel capable of lying to the best of his ability right now. Making his way down the street, Mikado started coughing.

_Ah. Smoke inhalation._

Mikado stumbled.

_Bad._

_This is._

_Bad._

_Bad. _

Mikado's eyes drifted closed as he felt his body fall to the ground.

_Is that. . . a horse?_

* * *

Celty raced her bike through narrow streets. She didn't know why exactly Izaya had called her to bring him to Mikado's place or why he'd already run halfway there when she'd met him, but she figured it must be something urgent for the normally composed Izaya to be so. . . disorganized. Celty skidded around a corner, before forcibly coming to a halt. Tapping wildly on her keyboard, Celty passed her phone back so that Izaya could read her message.

_((That line of smoke doesn't happen to have anything to do with you or Mikado-kun, does it?))_

At the nod from Izaya, Celty immediately took off down the street, going even faster than before, nearly missing the small figure making its way down the street, away from the fire.

_. . . Is that?_

Celty skidded the bike to a halt, barely registering the fact that Izaya was already off the bike and moving toward the figure that was now crumpling to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. Izaya crouched next to the boy before turning around slightly to look straight at Celty.

"Take him to Shinra. Now."

* * *

"Relax! He's going to be fine."

Izaya turned, giving the brown-haired not-so-legal-but-not-quite-illegal-if-they-can't-p rove-it doctor a dark smile, "really? Then why isn't he waking up?"

"He just needs rest Izaya. Give it some time."

"I'm a busy man, Shinra."

"Then leave," The doctor deadpanned, "come to think of it, why _are _you still here anyway?"

"Well. . . I'm here to wait for Mikado-kun, of course," Izaya said, voice containing a condescending tone mixed with just a hint of surprise.

"Okay, but why?" Shinra questioned, sitting down on the couch and propping his head on his hand.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you waiting for him? Why'd you even bother going to try to find him in the first place?" Shinra leaned forward, staring at Izaya intently, "why'd you save him?"

Izaya shrugged, "He's interesting. Besides that, _somebody messed with my plans_. Nothing happens in Ikebukuro that I haven't planned Shinra. Nothing."

"Soooooooo you like the kid and you're pissed off somebody stepped on your turf?"

"Yeah, isn't that what I just said?"

Shinra leaned back, surprised, "Never thought I'd ever hear you admit you like somebody."

"He's interesting."

* * *

Eyelids fluttered, bright light stinging retina that had previously become accustomed to the dark. White light faded into shapes identifiable as a dresser and windows, the rest of the space in the now-know-as-a-room empty. Mikado shifted, wincing at the pain in his wrists and ankles. Looking to the side of the bed a nice cup of water was laid out, presumably for Mikado when he woke up. Welcoming the relief of cool water over his scratched throat, Mikado swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. . . only to fall back over again with a surprised cry. At once, three figures sprung into the room – all of them familiar to Mikado. The one in the lab coat rushed over to help him back into the bed.

"Sorry, sorry. It appears that you've sprained your ankle so it's going to be hard to walk. I'll grab some crutches."

_Sprained? Ankle? Wait. . . _

"Ah yes, that does make sense," Mikado thought aloud, words caught by the doctor who'd been about to exit the room.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Shinra asked, looking curiously at the boy on the bed.

"Well, I did jump out my apartment's window. It wasn't exactly the best landing, even if I didn't realize it at the time."

"Ah. . . I see. Well this seems like a long story. I'll go grab those crutches and we can move to the living room, then you can start from the beginning. Celty? Can you give me a hand?" Shinra grabbed Celty's wrist, ignoring her silent protests. The door closed behind them with a soft click.

"Uh, Orihara-san?" Mikado spoke up timidly, glancing over to where the older male was stationed, leaning up against the recently closed door, arms crossed in front of his chest, "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Izaya looked over at Mikado, slightly surprised, "for what?"

"Well. . . you went through the trouble of warning me of danger and yet. . .still," Mikado trailed off, avoiding Izaya's gaze.

"Mikado-kun," Izaya smiled as Mikado's eyes immediately darted over to Izaya before hastily moving away again, "I've told you before, haven't I? You're interesting."

"Huh? Eh, Orihara-san, I don't quite –" Mikado was cut off suddenly, his mouth occupied. _Eh?_

Izaya leaned back, drawing his tongue across his lips slowly, watching with amusement as Mikado's eyes followed the motion.

"You haven't been listening properly, Mikado-kun. You're interesting."

_I like you. _

OMAKE

"Should. . . should we interrupt?"

_((That bastard is defiling Mikado-kun!))_

"WaaahhH! Wait – Celty, don't go in!"

_((Let me go Shinra))_

"But they're having a moment!"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this is part two. I apologize if anybody seems out of character : /**

**In case it was difficult to discern, **

_Italics are thoughts  
_

**And**

_((this is Celty's messages))_

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
